The application of electro-medical currents is not a new concept. Ancients recognized the therapeutic value of naturally occurring electrical phenomena long before William Gilbert defined electricity in 1600. Both Aristotle and Plato referred to the Black Torpedo (electric ray fish) prescribed in 46 AD by the physician Scribonius Largus for the relief of a variety of medical conditions from headaches to gout (head to foot). In the 1800s dentists reported pain reduction using early and somewhat crude electro-medical devices.
By the late 1800s electrical devices were in widespread use to manage pain and claimed to cure a variety of medical disorders. The exuberant claims of unrefined early electrical technologies facilitated by the political clout of the pharmaceutical lobbies caused this form of therapy to fall into disrepute by the medical profession in the early part of the 20th century. As a result, medical colleges stopped teaching electrotherapeutics. Biophysics was virtually eliminated from medical practice leaving chemistry as the master science and with it the burden of responsibility for curing all disease. Now, in the 21st century it is clear that chemistry as the sole therapeutic model for medicine has not lived up to its promise causing modern medicine to reexamine the potential of biophysics.
Experimentation with low intensity electrical stimulation of the brain was first reported by Drs. Leduc and Rouxeau of France in 1902. Initially, this method was called electro-sleep as it was thought to be able to induce sleep. Research on using what is now referred to as Cranial Electrotherapy Stimulation (CES) for treatment of anxiety, insomnia and depression began in the Soviet Union during the 1950s and first came to the United States in the 1960s.
In 1965 Drs. Ronald Melzack of Canada and Patrick Wall of the United Kingdom published a paper explaining a new comprehensive theory of how pain is processed by the nervous system. Their Gate Control theory also explained how electrical stimulation can influence the physiology of pain pathways. By 1967 electrical devices were surgically implanted to control severe low back pain. Surface electrical stimulation devices were used to test the person's response as a means of screening surgical candidates and to determine the most effective electrode site for implantation. It was soon discovered that electro-medical treatment through the skin (transcutaneous) was equally effective and could be used for pain relief alone, avoiding surgery. Since then, these devices, known as transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators (TENS) have become widely accepted by health care practitioners to control many forms of pain. TENS technology is based on the concept of using electricity as an overriding force. Repeatedly tapping a painful area with a blunt object, such as a pen or a spoon might produce a similar effect. That is why TENS is referred to as counter-irritation analgesia. There is virtually no residual effect with TENS and the people who use it develop a tolerance to electrical therapy.
All life is of an electrochemical nature. There are extensive electrical fields at work throughout the universe and the body. The nervous system, for example, has long been known to work through both electrochemical and purely electrical signals. In fact, all molecules are held together by electrical bonding at the atomic level. Basic science research into the nature of bioelectrical control systems in humans and animals led medical scientists such as Dr. Robert O. Becker of the United States and Dr. Björn Nordenström of Sweden (who served as Chairman of the Nobel Assembly) to propose completely new theories of physiology based on our latest understanding of biophysics.
Alpha-Stim® technology incorporates these theories and is proven more efficacious than most other treatments for the conditions it treats. It is a viable alternative to traditional TENS, as well as an alternative or complementary treatment with pharmacological management, surgery and other interventions. The original Alpha-Stim® Model 2000 weighed 40 pounds and cost $5,850 when it was first introduced in 1981. The Alpha-Stim® M microcurrent stimulator utilizes the most advanced technology available today. It is now possible, in most cases, to alleviate anxiety, insomnia, depression and pain with far less current than used in previous technologies, and experience long term and cumulative relief with as little as only a few minutes of treatment time.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/588,647, filed on Oct. 22, 2009, which has been published as U.S. patent application publication No. 2010/0145410, described the use of a cranial electrotherapy stimulator (CES) used to treat anxiety, insomnia and depression in which ear clip electrodes are attached to both of the ear lobes of the patient. Very small electrical currents as described in the aforementioned U.S. patent application are transmitted to the ear lobes of the patient through ear clip electrode pads to treat anxiety, insomnia and depression. Since minute electrical currents are transmitted from the CES to the ear lobes of the patient and thereafter into the patient's brain, it is important that the ear clip electrode pads maintain firm contact with the patient's ear lobes. Prior art ear clip electrode pads would become easily dislodged from the patient's ear lobes from a slight movement of the patient's head and body. This is caused by the fact that the prior art ear clip electrodes were held in place solely by a double-sided adhesive tape. Since the adhesiveness of the tape degrades with moisture on the surface of electrode pads, the prior art electrode pads would tend to slip from the ear lobes of the patient and thereby not provide the appropriate contact.